nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nate's All-Star GFW
Nate's All-Star GFW is a possible scenario of TEW 2016, TEW 2020 and FPWW. imagine if Nathan Wallace took over the reigns of Global Force Wrestling as it's CEO and adds in the statrs of his Multiverse (DVD World, PS3 Galaxy, PS2/PS1 World, N64 World, NGC World ect.) and it has 5 Different Title Divisions: Global, NEX-GEN, X-Division, Women's and Tag Team. Roster, Titles and Staff Roster Global * Muhammad Ali * Sonny Liston * Ernie Terrell * Joe Frazier * George Foreman * Rocky Balboa * Spider Rico * Dipper Brown * Apollo Creed * Clubber Lang * Ivan Drago * Union Cane * Tommy Gunn * Sugar Ray Leonard * Thomas Hearns * Roberto Duran * Marvin Hagler * Telia Tuli * Gerard Gordeau * Kevin Rosier * Royce Gracie * Ken Shamrock * Patrick Smith * Scott Morris * Johnny Rhodes * David Levecki * Robert Lucarelli * Remco Pardoel * Emmanuel Yarbourgh * Keith Hackney * Harold Howard * Kimo Leopoldo * Melton Bowen * Dan Severn * Joe Charles * Guy Mezger * Dave Bennetau * Jon Hess * Todd Medina * Oleg Taktarov * Tank Abbott * John Matua * Paul Varelans * Scott Bessac * Geza Kalman NEX-GEN * Zane Frazier * Hector Camacho * Terry Norris * Donny Lalonde * Wilfred Benitez * Tony Chiaverini * Pete Rahnzany * Dave Boy Green * Xavier Mondo Muniz * Dicky Eklund * Johnny Gant * Floyd Mayweather Sr. * Daniel Gonzalez * Marcos Geraldo * Larry Bonds * Kevin Howard * Daniel Larusso * Johnny Lawrence * Chozen Taguchi * Mike Barnes * Sean Daugherty * Fraek Haemaker * Thaddeus Luster * Fred Ettish * Orlando Wiet * Alberto Cerra Leone * Scott Baker * Jason Delucia * Roland Payne * Felix Lee Mitchell * Steve Jennum * Joe Son * Jason Fairn * Marcus Bossett * Asbel Cansio * John Dowdy * Larry Cureton * Ernie Verdicia * Cal Worsham * Joel Sutton * Jack McGlaughlin * Francesco Maturi * David Hood X-Division * Ziggy Pietrokowski * Art Jimmerson * Bruce Curry * Valery Limassov * Ulrich Beyer * Kazamirez Szczerba * Andres Aldama * Andy Price * Bruce Finch * Luis Vega * Willie Rodriguez * Frank Santore Jr. * Augustin Estrada * Bernardo Prada * Adolfo Viruet * Ayub Kalulae * Bruce Finch * Dutch * Bobby Brown * Tommy Brown * John Vidal * Ray Wizard * Minoki Ichihara * Ned * Christophe Leininger * Ron Van Clief * Anthony Macias * Eldo Dias Xavier * Andy Anderson * Rudyard Moncayo * Onassis Parungao * He-Man Gipson * Juicy Joey Ryan * Masked Saint Women's * Julie Pierce * Christina Von Eerie * Amber Gallows Tag Team * Bollywood Boyz * Whirlwind Gentleman * Reno Scum Staff Referees Commentators * Cyrus Fees * Chael Sonnen * Don the Dragon Wilson Interviewers Road Agent Titles World * GFW Global Championship Mid-Card * GFW NEX-GEN Championship * GFW X-Division Championship * GFW Hardcore Championship Junior Women's * GFW World Women's Championship Tag Team * GFW World Tag Team Championship Scenario Category:TEW Scenarios